What's Right In Front Of Me
by AmericanEulogy
Summary: Rachel is dating Chandler, but neither of them are really happy. Monica is in a bad place and Chandler is there for her. Rachel realizes he loves her, and they come to a mutual agreement to end things and both end up with who they really want: the person that was right in front of them the entire time. Just a one-shot because I'm sure you can imagine what's next. Mondler & R/R


**Author's Note: ****This fanfic is not based off of any song. Thank you to everyone who is kind enough to take a look at it and please bear with me.**** This is AU Friends, maybe sometime in season 4? In any case, Rachel is working at Bloomingdale's and Monica is currently out of a job. This starts out with Rachel and Chandler dating (in case it isn't clear, it should be though), and in this fic Rachel has NEVER dated Ross before, but for those Mondler/Ross&Rachel fans, don't worry, it will turn into that. Okay, here we go!**

Monica stood at the kitchen counter baking cookies when Rachel walked out of her pink bedroom and past Monica, to the door, dressed smartly.

"Hey Mon, I'm off to work!" she called out.

"Okay, have a great day honey!" was the response she got. Monica had been doing a lot more baking and cooking lately, now that she was out of a job; she needed the distraction. The truth was, though, that she was miserable. She felt like a failure and was worried about not getting another good job. As soon as she heard the door shut and she was left alone in the kitchen, she broke down and started crying, scared and alone. She was embarrassed to tell anybody how she felt, so this was how she let it out. It wasn't the first time.

Out in the hall, Rachel ran into Chandler coming out of his apartment.

"Morning, sweetie." She placed a kiss on his lips and he gave her a small smile in return. They'd been going out for nearly two months now, but Chandler was never really happy with Rachel. He didn't like how she could be selfish and take up all of his time or not treat him with enough respect. "Where you going, baby? I'm out here." She asked him. This was exactly what he couldn't stand, her acting as if she was the only thing he needed.

"Milk. We're out." He replied flatly, pushing past into her and Monica's apartment. Rachel just shrugged and headed off to work.

Monica heard the door open and freaked out, trying to hide her tears. Chandler walked in and she turned her back to him. He was immediately worried.

"Monica? Is everything alright?" He asked in concern. She took a deep breath and turned to face him, nodding, pretending like everything's great.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She plastered on a fake smile. "Can I get you something?" But he just shook his head. She could never hide her feelings from him; they knew each other too well for that.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Don't you have to go to work, Chandler?"

"You're more important."

"But what about Rachel? She won't be happy about you spending time with me instead of her."

"That doesn't matter right now." At Monica's worried look he briefly explained how he had been doubting their relationship lately, but then changed the subject back to her. "Don't try to hide from me, Monica. Tell me what's wrong. I'm here to help, and I won't leave you until I can." She sighed deeply and gave in, opening up. She shared her feelings, her worries, her fears, and Chandler nodded along.

"I understand completely, Monica. And I know I may not be the best company? But still, know that I'm here for you no matter what. And hey - " he moved from the coffee table to her on the couch and put his arm around her. " - You'll find another job, I know you will. Any restaurant would be stupid not to hire you. So don't ever doubt yourself again."

"Really?" she asked, sniffing.

"Really." He confirmed, and gently planted a kiss on top of her head.

"Thanks." She seemed genuinely grateful, and they stayed like that, cuddling, Chandler comforting her, for the next half hour or so.

Suddenly, abruptly, Monica stood up. "This is bad. We can't be doing this. I know we're just friends, but Rachel… you know how she can be. If she ever knew you stayed here with me, cuddling…"

"Oh, save it, Monica." Came Rachel's voice from the door, cold and unforgiving. Monica sat back down in defeat, close to tears again as the door slammed shut. Chandler got up and raced after Rachel, leaving Monica alone again against his will.

"Rach! Wait!"

"What! What is it, Chandler?"

"It's not what you think. I was just comforting her. I'm with you, Rach!"

"Yes, but you love her! Don't give me that! Don't think I can't see the way you look at her, Chandler! I know." Chandler hung his head in defeat. He didn't want to upset Rachel, but he wasn't going to deny what she had just stated either. He just hadn't realized it until now. Then, to his surprise, Rachel's tone changed and became softer and her frown turned into a sympathetic smile. "And that's okay. I've known for a while now. I guess even before you" she said, noticing his expression. "Our relationship really wasn't working anyway. I didn't know how to end it. But I guess you feel that way too, don't you?" Chandler gave a small nod, afraid to look up, ashamed of how this happened.

"Come on." Rachel took his arm. "Let's go get some coffee and talk."

Chandler reluctantly let himself be dragged along to the coffeehouse, where they sat on the couch and faced each other. "Look, I get it. I can see why you'd be in love with Monica, and to be honest, I think you guys would fit really well together. So … consider this a breakup. You can go after her if you want. I understand." Chandler felt almost relieved at this.

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine. I guess I was always looking for somebody to be with, but I was never really in love with somebody. That is, until I realized that all I wanted was what was right in front of me the entire time, I just never even knew." Just then, Ross walked up behind her and she met his eyes with a loving stare and smile. Chandler's eyes widened as he realized that she was talking about Ross. "I guess it's the same for you and Monica. She was always right there; sometimes it just takes a little push to go after it. That's what this is. Go, Chandler. Go get her." Ross sat down beside them and Rachel kissed him and then cuddled into his arms. Chandler's heart warmed at the sight of them, and he realized how right they were for each other. He smiled and watched them a bit, until he remembered.

"Monica!" he exclaimed and jumped up, practically running out of the coffee shop, all the way back up. When he arrived at her door, panting and out of breath, she was very shocked to see him.

"Chandler - " But he held a finger up to his lips to shush her, and then pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her passionately for a long time. They broke apart and she looked at him in wonder. His look was one of true love, and they kissed once more.

"It's alright. It's all taken care of. Rachel's happy, and thanks to her so is Ross." Monica looked at him in shock and confusion. He laughed and pulled her into a bear hug. "I love you, Monica."

"I love you, too, Chandler." She whispered back through tears of joy.

**Author's Note:**** Hope you guys liked that! If you didn't, that's okay too… but I'd prefer if you did! Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought. It's my first one so go easy on me… Thanks!**


End file.
